Kosong
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kekosongan. Ia sadar―bahwa lelaki itu telah pergi. Lelaki itu telah berhenti mengikutinya lagi, takkan lagi mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama dengan telinga dan ekor imajiner yang tampak menempel pada lelaki itu./


Deru napasnya tenang, tenggorokannya terasa kering, namun botol minum yang ada di sampingnya ia abaikan. Ia biarkan begitu saja, tidak peduli bila air itu tidak sedingin ketika ia membelinya lagi. Ia biarkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan menghembuskan napasnya lewat saluran tersebut.

Sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak pertandingan itu?

Bukan suatu pertandingan yang spesial, mungkin―karena ia tetap saja menang pada akhirnya. _Hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat mengalahkan dirinya_, ingat?

Lalu apa yang membuat otaknya terus mengingat hal ini? Teringat akan ekspresi wajah sang pemain lawan saat itu, akan apa yang ekspresi lelaki itu ungkapkan dalam kebisuan. _Bahwa lelaki itu akan berhenti mengaguminya_.

Lalu ia teringat lagi, pada saat itu, ia hanya bisa terdiam. Menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar, napas yang tercekat. Keringat di tubuhnya pun ia abaikan saat itu dan dibiarkannya jatuh ke lantai, menguap menjadi udara kosong nantinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya demikian _terganggu_ oleh hal ini? Bukankah itu tidak ada hubungan dengannya, apa lelaki itu ingin mengaguminya atau tidak. Menjiplak gaya permainannya atau tidak, ia pasti akan menang. Hal itu tak dapat dibantah. Karena ia kuat, alasannya hanya sesimpel itu.

(Lalu _mengapa_?)

Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kekosongan. Ia sadar―bahwa lelaki itu telah pergi. Lelaki itu telah berhenti mengikutinya lagi, takkan lagi mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama dengan telinga dan ekor imajiner yang tampak menempel pada lelaki itu.

Ia mendapati kekosongan. Ya, _kekosongan_.

Mungkin kekosongan itulah... yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Seharusnya ada, namun kini tiada. Sesuatu yang selama ini ia pikir begitu menyebalkan, namun ketika ia sadar, hal itu menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang begitu menyenangkan dan hangat.

"_Aominecchi, ayo main one-on-one!_"

* * *

_**Kosong**_

_**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_A/N: yea, saya bikin AoKise. awalnya saya mau bikin fluff aja, lalu berniat bikin angst, dan akhirnya berakhir drama gaje gini /kayang_

* * *

Ia menguap lebar, terdapat setetes air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya. Ia menggosok matanya dengan ujung jarinya, sekaligus mengusap setetes air mata akibat kuap barusan. Langkahnya ia seret sedikit, menandakan betapa malasnya ia bahkan untuk berjalan. Bila saja Satsuki tidak datang atau meneleponnya setiap pagi, ia pasti sudah terus berpacaran dengan kasur dan bantalnya hingga siang. _Tch, dasar Satsuki_, umpatnya dalam hati.

Ketika ia merasa bahwa _handphone_nya bergetar, ia mengambilnya dari kantong celananya dan mengeceknya. Tertera sebuah pesan baru yang masuk, maka ia periksa pesan itu―dari Satsuki.

_From: Satsuki_

_Subject: Kau di mana?_

_Dai-chaaaan, kau ada di mana? Jangan bilang kau masih tidur dan belum berangkat! Sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup!_

_received 07:49 AM_

Sekali lagi ia mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, mengembalikan _handphone_nya kembali ke kantong celana tanpa membalas pesan tersebut. Lagipula sebentar lagi ia akan sampai, jadi tidak ada gunanya juga membalas pesan tersebut.

Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang―sosok dengan surai emas yang disepuh cahaya matahari di antara keramaian itu.

Lagi-lagi napasnya tercekat. Terdiam memandanginya, hingga yang dipandangi pun akhirnya sadar dan membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi yang sama; mata melebar. Keduanya sungguh tak pernah berpikir akan saling bertemu di tempat ini.

"Oi, Kise Ryouta, apa yang kau lihat? Kau tahu kita masih butuh beberapa foto untuk pemotretan ini, kan?"

Maka, lelaki yang ditegur itu langsung memutuskan kontak matanya dengan _ace_ Touou itu dan kembali fokus pada pemotretannya. Namun sang _ace_ Touou itu tahu, bahwa lelaki bersurai emas itu tidak dapat fokus sepenuhnya dengan pekerjaannya. Tentu saja―itu karena ia terus memperhatikan model itu, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya―dan tanpa ia sendiri sadari pula.

Lalu pada saat itu, ia dapat merasakan _handphone_nya bergetar lagi. Pesan dari Satsuki lagi, mungkin? Ah, ia sendiri hanya mengabaikan pesan itu, terlalu sibuk mengamati setiap lekukan wajah sang model.

* * *

Keheningan yang begitu menyesakkan, membuat dada terasa penuh. Sudah dua puluh menit (ah, tidak―mungkin lebih) sejak mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang sama, bahu berdekatan. Namun sejak tadi pula, tak ada yang membuka mulut dan memecah keheningan. Hanya ada suara percakapan orang-orang yang lewat, dan terkadang bisik-bisikan para gadis remaja yang melewati mereka sambil melirik ke arah model terkenal itu.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu tidak tahu―ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dengan diam-diaman dengan model di sampingnya. Awalnya ia hanya terdiam mengamatinya, namun kemudian, tiba-tiba ternyata mereka telah selesai dalam pemotretan. Model itu―sebut saja Kise―kemudian mendekatinya dan mereka saling bertukar pandang dalam kebisuan. Setelah berapa lama berdiam diri, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang di dekat mereka, lalu Kise pun ikut duduk di sampingnya―bibir mereka masih tertutup rapat tanpa sepatah kata pun yang berhasil lolos.

Hembusan napas panjang, kemudian bangkit berdiri―Aomine menghampiri _vending machine_ di sampingnya dan memasukkan sebuah koin.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

Ia mengangkat bicara setelah sekian lama dalam keheningan.

"... Air mineral," jawabnya singkat. Kemudian Aomine menekan sebuah tombol di bawah air mineral itu―dan terdengar suara plastik keras menabrak besi. Ia abaikan suara itu, kemudian memasukkan sebuah koin lagi dan menekan tombol di bawah minuman isotonik favoritnya, dan terdengar lagi bunyi dari sumber yang sama. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan menyambut dua minuman itu; satunya ia lemparkan pada Kise―yang ia tangkap dengan baik walau menggunakan tangan kirinya, dan satunya lagi ia minum sendiri.

Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke mesin minuman tadi sambil menikmati minumannya.

"... Kau tidak ke sekolah hari ini, Aomine_cchi_?"

Yang dipanggil hanya meneguk minumannya sekali lagi, lalu melirik kepada pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda itu hanya duduk dengan botol minumannya di tangan―masih tersegel―dan kepala tertunduk. "Aku sudah terlambat untuk hadir hari ini, jadi aku bolos saja..." Lagi-lagi hening yang menyesakkan, ia membuka mulutnya lagi, "... kalau kau sendiri?" Retoris―ia tahu. Tentu saja model itu tidak hadir hari ini, jelas-jelas ia ada pemotretan pagi ini dan terpaksa untuk absen.

(Namun ia hanya merasa harus menanyakan hal itu. Ia merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu, hanya demi percakapan mereka terus berlanjut.)

Kise melirik ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat ditebak. "Pemotretan―kau lihat sendiri, bukan?" menjadi responnya. Ia menyandarkan diri pada bangku itu dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit pagi yang masih cukup cerah. "Pertandinganmu dan Kuroko_cchi_ nanti... apa kira-kira kau bisa menang?"

"Hh... yang bisa mengalahkanku―"

"―_hanya aku sendiri_... bukan?" lanjut model itu memotong kalimat sang _ace _Touou. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda tinggi itu lagi, dan tertawa kecil, "kau memang kuat, Aomine_cchi_. Kuat―sangat kuat dan karena itulah aku begitu mengagumimu... _dulunya_..."

Kata terakhirnya berhasil membuat lelaki itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada minumannya―membuat sedikit bengkokan ke dalam pada kaleng itu. Kise agak terkejut dengan bunyi tersebut, mengira-ngira apa yang membuat orang yang dulu ia kagumi meremukkan kalengnya. Lalu baru ia sadari―bahwa ialah penyebabnya. Ia tahu dari raut wajah Aomine; menatapnya dengan penuh makna.

Aomine sendiri tidak mengerti, ia tidak tahu mengapa dengan fakta bahwa lelaki itu tidak lagi mengaguminya begitu meninggalkan kekosongan baginya.

"... Aomine_cchi_?"

"Kise, mau main _one-on-one_ denganku?"

* * *

Kakinya berlari dengan cepat, kemudian berhenti seketika ketika dihadang Kise. Ia melakukan _crossover_ dari kiri ke kanan, kemudian melewati lawannya. Namun ia dihadang sekali lagi―ternyata gerakannya telah diprediksi dengan baik.

Maka, ia menghentikan _dribble_nya, menghasilkan bola mati; dan hal itu membuat lawannya mengangkat ujung bibirnya, karena dengan bola mati pada _one-on-one_, kemungkinan gerakan yang akan diambilnya kini dikecilkan menjadi hanya satu hal; memasukkan bola.

Aomine juga tersenyum―tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai―dan melakukan _pivot _dengan tumpuan kaki kiri, kemudian melemparkan bolanya ke ring;_ formless shoot_. Lawannya tersebut nyatanya kurang cepat mem_-block_ bola itu.

Kemudian bola itu masuk―menandai angka kesepuluh untuk sang _ace _Touou.

Kise duduk terjatuh ke lantai, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya, mencoba beristirahat dan melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Oi, Kise... Ayo main _one-on-one_ sekali lagi."

Ia membuka kembali mata yang baru saja ditutupnya dan menatap tidak percaya pada sang pemenang permainan barusan. "Tapi, Aomine_cchi_, kita baru saja main dan tidakkah kau merasa lelah? Lagipula―" ia hentikan kalimatnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "―ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku bermain _one-on-one_."

Aomine mengambil bola yang bergulir di lantai kemudian ia mendekati sang model sambil memutar bola itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia duduk di sampingnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya ringan―walau mungkin tak begitu terdengar oleh karena banyak suara dari sekeliling mereka.

"... Itu karena dulu kau yang selalu mengajakku _one-on-one_, kan?" gumamnya pelan.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Aomine_cchi_?"

Aomine melempar bola itu dari tempatnya duduk, dan lagi-lagi, masuk ke ring basket itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lelaki yang sedang berbaring di lantai itu, "karena dulu... kita akan selalu bermain _one-on-one_, dan perasaanku ketika bermain denganmu barusan... seperti kembali ke masa kita di Teikou."

Kise menggertakkan giginya, tangannya terkepal erat. "Untuk apa―memangnya untuk apa... kau mengingat kembali masa Teikou?"

"Kosong." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mulus tanpa cacat milik Kise, cukup dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, "karena punggungku terasa kosong... tanpa kau kejar." Kemudian ia menghapus jarak antara kedua belah bibir mereka. Perlahan hanya sebuah kecupan, kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman panas dengan lidah dan saliva. Ia melumat bibir lembut milik yang di bawahnya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang sekitar. Tangan milik lelaki yang ada di bawah diletakkannya pada rambut biru itu, dijambaknya mesra seiring berkurangnya oksigen.

Terbentuk sebenang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua mulut ketika akhirnya mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu. Pemuda berambut biru itu mengambil jas sekolahnya dan dilemparkannya menutupi wajah Kise. Sang model tersebut tentu tak ingin ada berita aneh mengenai dia di surat kabar, majalah atau internet esok harinya, benar?

"... Aomine_cchi_..." lirihnya.

"Hn?" responnya sebelum meneguk mengambil minumannya dan meneguknya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Kise lagi. "Apa, Kise?" Ia melirik ke arah model itu lagi―yang wajahnya tertutup oleh jaketnya, dan ia menyadari sesuatu di sana; dua bercak air yang mulai melebar pada jaketnya.

"Aku benci padamu, Aomine_cchi_." Suaranya bergetar. Bahunya bergetar. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki yang selama ini ia kagumi dan ingin ia kalahkan, berucap seolah-olah lelaki itu ingin ia terus mengaguminya dan mengikutinya di belakang, mengajaknya bermain _one-on-one_ terus-menerus. Seakan ia ingin waktu kembali pada masa Teikou dulu dan tidak bergerak lagi. Ia pun tiba-tiba saja menciumnya, seolah membalas perasaan yang ia kurung di dasar terdalamnya selama ini.

Ia terus dipermainkan oleh Aomine Daiki.

(Padahal akhirnya ia telah memutuskan untuk melupakan lelaki itu.)

Sedangkan Aomine? Ia juga kesal. Gara-gara lelaki ini, ia sering diajak bermain _one-on-one_ hingga malam dulunya, dan ini yang menjadi penyebab ia tidak memiliki salah satu seri majalah Horikita Mai karena kehabisan. Gara-gara lelaki ini pula, ia jadi tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

"Haa... Aku juga benci padamu, Kise."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

_A/N: ... endingnya tampak ngegantung, tapi sebenarnya nggak kok. mereka kan sudah tahu mereka saling mencintai /ditimpuk maaf, seiring saya ngetik, saya bener-bener kehabisan ide buat ending daan, ini hasilnya. saya nyoba pakai kosakata-kosakata baru yang saya dapat dari fanfic-fanfic yang saya baca akhir-akhir ini. se-semoga nggak terlalu serasa ngejiplak ya, nggak ada maksud kok ;;_

_daan, buat yang memang biasanya ada ngebaca fanfic saya, bakal nyadar dong kalau kali ini saya kasih kata 'end' /nggakbakaladayangnyadar nah, kenapa saya akhirnya kasih kata itu? sebenarnya saya kurang suka kata itu karena seakan mengakhiri cerita mereka gitu. ya, cerita yang saya bikin memang sudah habis, tapi cerita mereka sendiri itu belum /apasih makanya saya nggak suka pakai kata itu. tapi saya mulai kesal ketika pada nggak nyadar kalau fanfic saya itu oneshot―padahal saya udah nyantumin 'complete' dan bukan 'ongoing' di statusnya. maka dari itu―saya nulis kata 'end' dengan harapan nggak bakal minta chapter berikutnya lagi karena 'a oneshot will stay oneshot' di kamus saya, se-ngegantung apapun ending yang saya bikin. kecuali sebuah sequel, itu 'mungkin' masih akan saya pikirkan. terima kasih /bows_

_[edit]: sudah saya edit sana-sini berkat_ _amaryis-san yang sudah kasih konkrit lewat review. semoga ini jadi versi yang lebih baik (?)_


End file.
